The Horcrux Battle
by lezonne
Summary: Scorpius is elated when he knows more about one stupid subject than his classmate Rose. She can't let the boy best her at anything intellectual. So begins the battle of the Horcrux's, a test of knowledge regarding Voldemort. Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 2 round 7 and other boot camps.


**A/n:** Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 2 Round 7, using prompts 4. "It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." (used for inspiration), 8.(POV) first person present and 12.(color) magenta. Also written for the _Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp _#13 (blood) and the _Family Boot Camp _#49 (rotate).

The Horcrux Battle

While I've always been fascinated with the very concept of learning, I've never been overly fond with the Dark Arts.

I'm not saying that the Horcrux's are necessarily "Dark Arts" but they are pretty close. My Godfather struggled to destroy the shards of Voldemort's soul before he finally killed the man, and the memory is a well-known one in my household, even if my parents do not approve of the topic.

My parents, Hermione and Ron Weasley, are not shy about speaking about the war. It is a part of history now, a history that made them famous. My mother once told me it would be ridiculous to try and hide the truth from us when we would eventually learn about it in school. My father eventually agreed with her.

I still don't really like the idea of Horcrux's. What Voldemort did to himself was twisted, and we won't even go into what he did to everyone else.

Now we are learning about Gaunt's Ring in class? This can't become any more annoying. The last thing I want to do with my life is talk about the most depressing and devastating disaster. I mean it hasn't been _that _long since the war my parents fought in.

I sit in the library contemplating what to do with myself, nulling over the fact that I still have a lot to read on this topic. The magenta book cover in front of me cries out for my attention, but I could really care less. I don't want to read any of it.

"Still failing to read about history aren't you?" comes the cocky voice of someone I've chosen to not get to know. "I can't believe the daughter of that know-it-all bookworm can't stomach down some boring reading."

My mother says Scorpius Malfoy is just like his father. If so then I fully understand how frustrated my parents were back in the day. Some people are like a breath of fresh air, and he's like choking on a mouthful of acid.

"The Horcrux's aren't relevant to us," I snap in return. "Sure, they might be interesting to some people but what the hell is the point? What if someone in our class picked up on this twisted nonsense? Obviously it's possible since Voldemort once accomplished this, so who's to say that it cannot be done again?"

He smirks. "It's part of history Weasley. I for one find it to be more than boring. Gaunt's Ring is particularly interesting."

"Why? Because it is also the resurrection stone?"

"Precisely."

I suppose the only good thing about Scorpius Malfoy is he usually knows what's going on in class. He's a Slytherin prick, but he works hard and that's put him in the position to be a prefect. How annoying is that?

I rotate my head in a circle, considering what to say next to the boy in front of me. Yes, Gaunt's Ring is interesting because of the stone sitting inside it, but that's about where my interest in the thing stops. I would rather know more about the stone than about Voldemort's split soul.

He sits down across from me at the table, egging on my annoyance. I can feel the vein in my head beginning to bulge.

Why can't he take a hint and leave?

"You know for someone so scholarly, you haven't been answering questions in well in class as of late. Could it be that you truly hate the topic oh so much?"

"I think there are more important things to learn about in the world," I reply airily, turning up my nose. "Gaunt's Ring is a thing of the past anyway. It had to be destroyed to defeat Voldemort."

"And now he's gone. We have to learn about our histories you know."

"Yes, but the war has been droned into our heads since first year. It was the highlight and modern day example of a battle between good and evil. Can't they give it a rest? Everyone and their brother knows about the _oh so important _Horcrux's."

"Not everyone. You couldn't answer a damn question in class today. I think the professor was actually _disappointed _in you."

"Oh would you shut up! I won't waste my time learning about this anymore. I'm tired of repetitive knowledge."

He wiggles a finger at me. "Then you won't be the favorite anymore."

I can feel my blood beginning to boil. I'm _always _the teaches favorite, just like my mum. That will not be changing.

"I really hate you Malfoy. You're exactly the kind of person I would never want to be."

He winks at me, amused by our little spat. I'm actually rather alarmed by the reaction. "I hate you too Weasley, truly. Hate me for what I am, I will not change for anyone."

"And what exactly are you? A Horcrux lover- a Slytherin?"

"I suppose in many ways I'm both of those, but I'm much more too- not that you would care." He shakes his head. "You're losing your touch Weasley. Usually you can strike up an animated, intellectual conversation. You're responses are lacking today however. It must be hard to argue points you really know nothing about."

"I know enough about them to pass the blasted exam! Anything further is just frivolous nonsense."

"If you say so," he argues, standing up. "Then I must ask you, which Horcrux was the one Voldemort kept oh so close to his side?"

I stare at him blankly. Didn't he keep all the blasted things nearby? When I meet his question with nothing but silence the git laughs.

"I'll give you a hint," he says, turning away with a wave of his hand. "It has a relation to my house."

His house? What the hell does that mean? The prick saunters away without a backwards glance and I can feel myself seething.

I can't allow that dolt to best me in a subject! It's just ridiculous.

What Horcrux did Voldemort keep close to his side though? There are seven of those damn things. It certainly isn't Gaunt's Ring, the Horcrux we are studying in class. I would at least know that bit.

I almost bang my head against the table. Why oh why must we learn about Horcrux's?

I suppose the reason why I can't stand the topic is because I really don't understand the concept of Horcrux's, blasted things.

* * *

Three days later I'm sauntering happily through the hallway ready to best the Malfoy brat. He thinks he's oh so superior, but he has another thing coming. I forced myself to learn about Horcrux's yesterday.

Now I know more than I will ever _ever_ want to know about Gaunt's Ring, Uncle Harry's Scar and pretty much every other Horcrux there ever was. And I'm still slightly puzzled by the entire topic.

I won't let Malfoy know my puzzlement though. He would only ever use it to his blasted advantage, and then I would be forced to hate him more.

I approach him in a lonely corridor, having followed him up from dinner with the anticipation that he would be alone. Perfect.

Skipping up to him, I draw his attention long enough to get the blond to stop and stare at me. I place myself directly in front of him and grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Nagini," I say proudly, my hands resting on my hips. "That's the Horcrux that Voldemort kept ever so close to him- the snake. I understand the reference to your house now."

He smirks. "Only took you three days to figure out that one did it? A bit shabby, but I suppose you're finally catching up again. You were really falling behind in class, weren't you?"

"Just because the Horcrux's originated from dark magic- and dark magic _is _your family's specialty- doesn't mean I can't learn about them too. It just means you have an unfair advantage."

Malfoy rolls his eyes dramatically at my reasoning. "That's the best you've got Weasley? It's not like my father goes around trying to construct Horcrux's or something ridiculous like that! He'd be more interested in just purchasing the resurrection stone than anything."

"I'm sure he would."

"You're a really difficult girl, you know that Weasley? You got one question right and now Merlin forbid you think you know everything again."

"I don't think anyone should ever learn _everything_ about Horcrux's," I reply, wrinkling my nose. "That's an utter waste of time. But now I know enough about them to best you in class, just like I used to."

He laughs. "I'd like to see you try that."

I cross my arms, challenging the blond man in front of me. "Go on then Malfoy, ask me a question. I bet you I can answer everything you ask me."

Malfoy grins widely. "Alright dear Weasley, I accept your challenge. But what happens if I ask a question you don't know?"

"This isn't a bet you know. It's just a challenge of smarts. No bets required."

He scoffs. "Then why make the bet then? Come on, you want to wager and you know it. If you're so confident about knowing _enough_ about Horcrux's, then you have nothing to lose."

"How do I know you won't ask me an unfair question, something that doesn't have an answer? Or worse- something fake?"

He rolls his eyes, pulling out his wand. "I solemnly swear I won't ask a question that cannot be answered, alright? I'm sure I can ask a simple enough question that will stump you straight away."

I roll my eyes in return. "Fine then, and if you do?"

The prick rubs his chin thoughtfully, taking his time to answer. "You'll take tutoring classes from _me_."

I can't help myself. I burst out laughing, barely catching the way his brow creases into a frown. "You've got to be joking! I can school you in pretty much every subject!"

"Exactly," he smirks. "I'll school you for two weeks if you fail, in public where everyone can see. What will people think then?"

He has an annoying point. People will question my intelligence if I am seen being tutored by this imbecile. How would I explain that to my friends? I'd have to explain not only why Malfoy was the one tutoring me, but why I need tutoring in the first place. What would my _mum_ say if she heard about it?

Maybe I'm overthinking how bad this could be. I mean, I can't lose, can I?

"Very well," I say, squaring my shoulders. "I'll agree to your little deal. But if _I_ answer all of you questions correctly and you can no longer think of any, then you have to agree to my terms?"

"And what are those?"

His half of the deal is a whole lot easier than mine. I'll have to think strategically.

"Care for the Magical Creatures," I say airily, looking over my nails. "You have to attend class without skipping for a whole _month_."

Now he's a little worried, I can see it in his eyes. He really hates that class, and rarely or almost never goes. "Very well Weasley, we have a deal. When would you like this to play out?"

"Tomorrow night, it's silly to do it now. We can meet in the library directly after dinner, by the nook in the back where we won't be disturbed. And no cheating Malfoy, I'll set up a spell to prohibit it."

* * *

We meet the following night directly after dinner as planned. He isn't too happy that I've set my spell up, watching his eyes gloom over the space until I am prepared for our battle of wits.

This really could end up bad. But I'm betting I will win.

"Ready?" I ask, arms folded in front of me. He nods, lounging back in his chair. "Then let's begin."

"How did Nagini become a Horcrux?"

"In 1994 Voldemort killed Bertha Jorkins," I say smartly, grinning. "And for the record, Nagini is a female."

"Stick to the questions Weasley. How did Gaunt's Ring originate?"

"It's a heirloom from the House of Gaunt," I say, fighting for this one. I know there's some backstory I can throw into the mix. "Tom Riddle stole the item from Morfin Gaunt while framing him for the murders of the Riddle Family. It is engraved with the Gaunt head of arms, or the Deathly Hallows symbol. He made it into his second Horcrux and openly wore the ring while attending Hogwarts. The ring was not enchanted immediately, so as not to draw attention."

His eyebrows shoot up a bit. I know more than I let on. All those extra hours of studying on this subject might just pay off.

We continue with the question and answer bit, with some of my answers supplying more facts than others. Uncle Harry's scar is an easy one for me, as I have heard that one the most. Tom Riddle's Diary is also a story I am familiar with from home. The other Horcrux's were not as openly discussed.

It takes over an hour for the questions to begin to wear down on him. Malfoy's starting to look worried, concerned that he is going to be bested by me. He's attempting to come up with more and more difficult questions for me.

"What was used to turn Gaunt's Ring into a Horcrux? I'm not asking for backstory this time Weasley, but cold hard facts. There are a lot that surround the topic."

I frown. I feel as though I answered this question earlier. Maybe he really is slipping, losing out on questions he can still ask.

"His father's death," I say proudly, watching the blonds look sour. "You asked basically the same question some time earlier. Are you out of things to ask? There are no repeats you know Malfoy."

"I'm not out of anything!"

"It's okay to admit defeat," I say proudly, standing from my chair. "It happens to the best of us."

"I have _not _been defeated! Sit down this instant Weasley, this battle isn't over."

"Oh, it isn't?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. "Then ask away Malfoy. I am more than prepared to keep going. Ask me something brilliant."

His silence speaks volumes. I won our little bet. Embarrassingly enough I do a little happy dance. I can best him even in a subject he doesn't like!

I pat the blond on the shoulder as I saunter out, elated. "See you in Care for the Magical Creatures tomorrow Malfoy! It's going to be a blast!"

I can practically feel his eyes burning holes into my skin as I leave.

* * *

He didn't come. It's the 30th of the month and he didn't come to class today. He's completely ignoring out bet!

And he's ignoring me. I'll have to kill him for this, or at least shave half of his head.

At least, he doesn't come to class on the 30th. At the beginning of October he comes, arriving the very first day.

One month. He's starting fresh, sulking alone by a tree. Oh, he so hates me.

And all I can do is grin to myself. I bested Malfoy in the battle of the Horcrux's.


End file.
